warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Warrior Cationary
Da die Umfrage im dazugehörigen Blog nun schon eine Woche lang kursiert und die Mehrheit (26 zu 9 Stimmen) dafür bewertet hat, scheint das Projekt "sozusagen" freigegeben worden zu sein. Allgemein kann man sagen, die Seite Warrior Cats (Buchreihe) bildet eine sehr gute Basis zum Aufbau eines Warrior Cationarys. Ich würde den Vorschlag machen, diese Seite großteils zu übernehmen? Jedenfalls braucht das Projekt die Hilfe von Usern und ich dachte mir, hier könnte man doch Vorschläge zum Aufbau der Seite einbringen? Meine Vorstellungen sind jetzt nur ein Vorschlag, wie es vielleicht aussehen könnte. Eure Vorstellungen könnt ihr darunter schreiben oder Dafür und Dagegen abstimmen? ---- Vorschlag:Einleittext (mglw. auf der Hauptseite verlinkt) Du hast noch nie von den Warrior Cats gehört? Oder hast noch nie ein Buch der Reihe gelesen? Dann bist du hier genau richtig. Hier im, Warrior Cationary, haben wir alle wichtigen Informationen über die bereits erschienen, deutschen Bücher, die Clans und die Charaktere zusammengetragen. Die Seite bietet eine gute Hilfe für Neueinsteiger – ob neu im Wiki oder interessiert an Warrior Cats. Genauere Informationen findest du auf den einzelnen Seiten des Wikis. Vorschlag: Warrior Cationary/ Was ist Warrior Cats? Der Titel Warrior Cats (engl. Warriors) bezeichnet die Fantasy-Romanreihe des Autorinnenquartetts Erin Hunter, bestehend aus Kate Cary, Cherith Baldry, Tui Sutherland und Victoria Holmes, welche die Ideen für Charaktere und Handlungsbögen entwirft. übernommen aus der Seite Warrior Cats (Buchreihe) Vorschlag: Warrior Cationary/ Um was geht´s in den Büchern? Die Bücher handeln von Katzen, welche im Wald, aufgeteilt in stark strukturierten Gemeinschaften, genannt Clans, welche in eigenen Territorien leben. Clanleben Die lebenden Katzen sind entweder im DonnerClan, SchattenClan, FlussClan oder WindClan geboren und bleiben für gewöhnlich diesem Clan treu. Katzen tragen Namen, welche meistens von natürlichen Dingen des Waldes wie Blatt-, Sand- oder Eichen- oder von Farben wie Grau-, Blau- oder Rot- abgeleitet sind. Anfangs tragen sie die Endung -junges, bis sie zum Schüler ernannt werden, die dann die Endung -pfote und einen Mentor zugeteilt bekommen. Mentoren sind erfahrene, erwachsene Katzen und unterrichten ihre Schüler, bis diese selbst zum Krieger ernannt werden und eine Endung wie -streif, -pelz oder -herz erhalten. Als Krieger sind die Katzen vollwertige Mitglieder des Clans. Sie sind dafür zuständig, Beute zu jagen und den Clan zu verteidigen Jeder Clan besitzt einen stellvertretenden Zweiten Anführer und einen Anführer oder eine Anführerin, welche die Endung -stern und 9 Leben vom SternenClan erhalten. Wenn Krieger sterben, treten sie gewöhnlich dem SternenClan bei, welche die Kriegerahnen der Clans darstellen und im Silbervlies (unsere Milchstraße) leben. Die Katzen haben großen Respekt vom SternenClan. Wenn ein Anführer sein 9 Leben verbraucht hat, nimmt der zweite Anführer seinen Platz ein. Wenn ein Krieger zu alt wird, um zu jagen oder zu kämpfen, wird er zu einem Ältesten. Außerdem hat jeder Clan noch einen Heiler, welcher verwundete oder kranke Katzen des Clans behandelt und Prophezeihungen des SternenClans deutet. Die Katzen leben nach einem strengen Codex, genannt das Gesetz der Krieger. Veränderung des Textes nötig Bücher Staffel 1 ﻿ In die Wildnis.jpg|link=In die Wildnis Feuer und Eis.jpg|link=Feuer und Eis Geheimnis des Waldes.jpg|link=Geheimnis des Waldes Vor dem Sturm.jpg|link=Vor dem Sturm Gefährliche Spuren.jpg|link=Gefährliche Spuren Stunde der Finsternis.jpg|link=Stunde der Finsternis Vorschlag: Warrior Cationary/ Handlung Staffel 1 Dem DonnerClan mangelt es an Kriegern und Blaustern bietet deshalb dem Hauskätzchen Sammy an, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Davor bekommt Tüpfelblatt, die Heilerin des DonnerClans, eine Prophezeiung vom SternenClan: Feuer wird den Clan retten. Der machtgierige Krieger Tigerkralle tötet in einer Schlacht gegen den FlussClan den Zweiten Anführer Rotschweif, um selbst Zweiter Anführer zu werden. Da Rabenpfote das gesehen hat, möchte Tigerkralle ihn beiseite schaffen. Seine Freunde Feuerpfote und Graupfote bringen ihn weg vom Clan zu Mikuschs Hof, in der er ohne Angst beim Einzelläufer Mikusch leben kann. Feuerherz, der zum Krieger ernannt wurde, versucht das Geheimnis um Tigerkralle zu lüften, um allen zeigen zu können, dass er ein Verräter ist. Als Tigerkralle eine Bande Streuner auf das Lager hetzt und Blaustern töten will, kommt heraus, was er für ein Verbrecher ist und er wird verbannt. Um sich am DonnerClan zu rächen, hetzt Tigerstern eine Meute Hunde auf den DonnerClan, die Feuerherz durch seinen Plan loswird, aber Blaustern stirbt um ihn zu retten. Weil Tigerstern nicht nur Anführer vom SchattenClan sein will, sondern Herrscher über den ganzen Wald, schlägt er auf einer Großen Versammlung vor, dass sich alle Clans zu einem zusammentun. Der FlussClan ist damit einverstanden, aber der DonnerClan und der WindClan sind dagegen. Um sie umzustimmen holt er sich Hilfe von Geißel, dem Anführer des BlutClans, dem er dafür ein Teil des Waldes verspricht. Geißel aber tötet Tigerstern nur mit einem Hieb. Er verlangt den ganzen Wald für sich und dass die Katzen sich ein anderes Zuhause suchen sollen. Da die Clan-Katzen ihren geliebten Wald aber nicht verlassen wollen, schließen sie sich gegen den BlutClan zusammen und können ihn auch besiegen. Die Prophezeiung, Feuer wird den Clan retten, hat sich erfüllt. der Seite Warrior Cats (Buchreihe) übernommen Unterüberschrift:' Vorschlag: Warrior Cationary/ Hauptcharaktere Staffel 1' Verbesserung nötig, auch Vorschläge zu Umänderung oder Hinzufügens eines weiteren Charakters, Bildwahl nach Cats of the Clans zu Verallgemeinung, auch CA Bilder möglich? Staffel 2: Die neue Prophezeihung Mitternacht.jpg|link=Mitternacht (Buch) Mondschein.jpg|link=Mondschein Morgenröte.jpg|link=Morgenröte Sternenglanz.jpg|link=Sternenglanz Dämmerung.jpg|link=Dämmerung Sonnenuntergang.jpg|link=Sonnenuntergang Vorschlag: Warrior Cationary/ Handlung Staffel 2 Der Wald wird von den Zweibeinern bedroht, die anfangen die Bäume des Waldes zu fällen. Die vier Katzen Brombeerkralle, Krähenpfote, Federschweif und Bernsteinpelz erhalten Träume vom SternenClan, in denen sie gesagt bekommen, dass sie sich auf die Suche nach Mitternacht machen sollen. Zusammen mit Sturmpelz und Eichhornpfote brechen sie auf. Bei der Dächsin Mitternacht erfahren sie, dass der Wald vollkommen vernichtet werden wird. Während sich die Freunde auf die Rückreise machen und dort im Gebirge auf den Stamm des eilenden Wassers treffen, werden in ihrem Zuhause sogar Katzen von den Zweibeinern gefangengenommen. Beim Stamm werden die auserwählten Katzen von einem Berglöwen, namens Scharfzahn, angegriffen, wobei Federschweif und der Puma umkommen. Die Freunde kommen im Wald an, noch bevor dieser vollkommen zerstört wird und überbringen die Botschaft von Mitternacht. Nach der Befreiung der gefangenen Katzen und einigen Unsicherheiten schließen die vier Clans sich zusammen und brechen in ihre neue Heimat auf. Nach einer langen Reise kommen sie am See an. Kurz nach Riesensterns Tod gibt es verschiedene Ansichten, wer dessen Nachfolge antreten soll. Moorkralle, der sich im Recht fühlt, greift seinen Konkurenten Kurzbart an, stirbt aber. Als alle Clans ihre Grenzen und Lager haben und der Mondsee entdeckt ist, wird der DonnerClan von Dachsen überfallen. Der WindClan kommt ihnen zur Hilfe und gemeinsam können sie die Dachse in die Flucht schlagen. Alle denken, dass die Gefahr nun vorüber ist, aber Tigerstern besucht seine beiden Söhne Brombeerkralle und Habichtfrost im Traum und möchte ihnen zur Macht über die anderen Clans verhelfen. Als Feuerstern in eine Fuchsfallegerät, die Habichtfrost ihm gestellt hat, muss Brombeerkralle wählen zwischen der Macht und seinem Anführer. Er entscheidet sich dafür, FeuersternzurettenundtötetHabichtfrost mit dem Stock der Fuchsfalle. von der Seite Warrior Cats Buchreihe Unterüberschrift: Vorschlag: Warrior Cationary/ Hauptcharaktere Staffel 2 Hinzufügen oder entfernen einiger Charaktere bsp:Habichtfrost, dringende Änderung nötig. Ich weiß nicht, warum diesmal die Bilder und die Texte so verschoben sind, vl kann das ja jemand beheben? Staffel 3: Die Macht der drei Der geheime Blick.jpg|link=Der geheime Blick Fluss der Finsternis.jpg|link=Fluss der Finsternis Verbannt.jpg|link=Verbannt Zeit der Dunkelheit.jpg|link=Zeit der Dunkelheit Lange Schatten.jpg|link=Lange Schatten Sonnenaufgang.jpg|link=Sonnenaufgang Special Adventures Feuersterns Mission.jpeg|link=Feuersterns Mission Blausterns Prophezeiung.jpg|link=Blausterns Prophezeiung Die Welt der Clans Das Gesetz der Krieger.jpg|link=Das Gesetz der Krieger Mangas Graustreif und Millie.jpeg|link=Graustreif und Millie Tigerstern und Sasha.jpg|link=Tigerstern und Sasha Rabenpfotes Abenteuer.jpg|link=Rabenpfotes Abenteuer -- BY 15:11, 28. Sep. 2012 (UTC) So, entweder ihr macht Vorschläge zu den Ideen und Verbesserungen oder ihr postet eure eigenen Vorschläge? lg Kommentare Ich bin in der letzten Zeit nicht dazu gekommen etwas zu posten, allerdings würde ich gleich dazu raten eine Staffelübersicht machen, anstatt die Bücher alle noch einmal oben stupide aufzulisten. Wenn man noch einmal Bilder der Bücher bei Staffel 1 sieht ist das vllt besser. Auch wenn sie schon auf der Hauptseite zu sehen sind. Die Seite wird kompakter. Das selbe kann man für Special Adventures, Field Guides und Mangas machen. (bei den Bildern ist klar das diese verschoben sind, weil nicht alle das selbe Format (die selbe Pixelzahl etc. haben), das bekommen wir schon hin. Die Texte zum Clanleben sind gut formuliert. Man sollte evtl. auch erwähnen das es noch andere Gruppen gibt, muss aber nicht. Außerdem sollte man zu den Allgemeinen Informationen zum Clanleben und zu den Clans und Gruppen hinweisen. Ansonsten nicht schlecht. Was die Hauptcharaktere bei Staffel 1 betrifft ist eigentlich nur Feuerstern der Hauptcharakter, da die Bücher aus seiner Sicht geschrieben sind. Aber nun gut Graustreif, Blaustern und Tigerstern zählen zum erweiterten Kreis. Würde nicht mehr Chars einbauen. Notfalls müsste man eine Diskussion führen. Ebenso bei den Charakteren bei Staffel 2. Die einzigen Hauptchars, aus deren Sicht die Bücher geschrieben sind: Brombeerkralle, Blattsee, Eichhornschweif, Sturmpelz und Federschweif. Da würde ich auch die Kriegernamen nehmen nicht die Schülernamen. Man spoilert unerfahrene Leser eh schon wenn man Feuerstern im Artikel der Staffel 1 schreibt, da er die meiste Zeit der Bücher in der 1. Staffel Krieger ist. - 08:34, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 18:18, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Gehört Krähenfeder nicht auch zu den Hauptcharakteren? Er ist da nicht aufgelistet, oder nicht mehr (ich kann mich nicht erinnern...). Im Text von Eichhornschweif wird Blattsee Blattpfote genannt. Okay, das wird auch nochmal überarbeitet. 18:02, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Kategorie:Forenbeiträge :Ja, Krähenfeder war aufgelistet, gemeinsam mit allen 6 katzen, die auserwählt wurden und blattsee. Aber aki meinte, es sollten nur jene chara´s , aus deren sicht geschrieben wurde aufgezählt werden. Aber dazu ist ja das Forum hier, um abzustimmen. Was ist denn deine meinung dazu? 18:31, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Staffel 1: Welche Katzen sollen als Hauptcharaktere aufgelistet sein? Nur Feuerstern Feuerstern und Graustreif Feuerstern, Graustreif und Blaustern Feuerstern und Blaustern Feuerstern und Tigerstern Feuerstern, Blaustern und Tigerstern Feuerstern, Graustreif und Tigerstern Alle vier Staffel 2: Welche Katzen sollen als Hauptcharaktere aufgelistet sein? Alle 6 Katzen der Reise zum Wassernest der Sonne Nur die vier Katzen, die die Prophezeihung erhielten Alle 6 Katzen der Reise zum Wassernest der Sonne + Blattsee Nur die vier Katzen, die die Prophezeihung erhielten + Blattsee Bei weiteren Charaktervorschlägen bitte Kommentar schreiben.